kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Saiga Ikari
Zero-One Riders |motif = Hercules Beetle Robot |type = Protagonist Hero |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |casts = TBA |label = Kamen Rider Gaiser |label2 = Kamen Rider Gaiser |image2 = |affiliation = Ikari Industries }} is . History Past to be added Present to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms *'Height': 185.3 m. *'Weight': 75 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 10.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is the primary form of Kamen Rider Gaiser. This form is accessed by using the Amazing Hercules Progrise Key and the . Unlike the other riders, this form is by far one of his strongest forms, the arm and leg strength are enhanced due to embodying the abilities of a hercules beetle. The horn on his head is called Hercule Horn (ハーキュリーホーン Hākyurī Hōn) and can extend its length according to the needs of the user. This form is also allowed to be increased in strength as he lift heavier objects. *Cycloneriser Finishers: ** The End'|アメイジングジエンド|Ameijingu Jiendo}}: Gaiser jumps up into the air and delivers a rider kick covered in glowing green energy. *Attache Arrow Finisher: ** Kaban Shoot'|アメイジングカバンシュート|Ameijingu Kaban Shūto}}: Gaiser shoots a lime green energy construct resembling the pincer of a Hercules Beetle. - Cushing Buffalo= Crushing Buffalo *'Height': 185.3 m. *'Weight': 75 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 10.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is another primary form of Kamen Rider Gaiser. This form is accessed by using the Crushing Buffalo Progrise Key and the . The red armor embodies the abilities of a buffalo with thick armor on the legs creating thrust when charging. The feet are powerful enough to crush objects with a single blow. The horns on his head are called BulCrusher (バルクラッシャー Barukurasshā) which can exhibit a tremendous amount of force during attacks. *Cycloneriser Finishers: ** The End'|ジエンド| Jiendo}}: Gaiser jumps up into the air and delivers a rider kick covered in glowing green energy. ** : *Attache Arrow Finisher: ** Kaban Shoot'|カバンシュート|Kaban Shūto}}: Gaiser shoots a red energy construct resembling the horns of a Buffalo. - Splashing Whale= Splashing Spider *'Height': 185.3 m. *'Weight': 75 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 10.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is another primary form of Kamen Rider Gaiser. This form is accessed by using the Splashing Whale Progrise Key and the . *Cycloneriser Finishers: ** The End'|ジエンド| Jiendo}}: Gaiser jumps up into the air and delivers a rider kick covered in glowing navy energy that would resemble a tail of a whale. ** : *Attache Arrow Finisher: ** Kaban Slash'||Kaban}}: Gaiser slashes a navy energy construct resembling a whale. - Trapping Spider= Trapping Spider *'Height': 185.3 m. *'Weight': 75 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 10.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is another primary form of Kamen Rider Gaiser. This form is accessed by using the Trapping Spider Progrise Key and the . *Cycloneriser Finishers: ** The End'|ジエンド| Jiendo}}: Gaiser jumps up into the air and delivers a rider kick covered in glowing purple energy that would release a purple glowing web that would trap the enemy. ** : *Attache Arrow Finisher: ** Kaban Shoot'||Kaban}}: Gaiser shoots a purple energy construct resembling a web. }} - Super= *'Height': 185.3 m. *'Weight': 75 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 10.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is a super form of Kamen Rider Gaiser. This form is accessed by using the Omega Hercules Progrise Key that is attached with the Assault Grip and the . *Cycloneriser Finishers: ** The End'|ジエンド| Jiendo}}: Gaiser jumps up into the air and delivers a rider kick covered in glowing gold energy. ** : *Omega Caliber Finisher: ** Break'||}}: Gaiser slashes energy drawn from the caliber and uses the ability from anyone of the progrise keys that it uses to attack his enemies with. - All Rising Hercules= All Rising Hercules *'Height': 185.3 m. *'Weight': 75 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 10.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is a final form of Kamen Rider Gaiser. This form is accessed by using the All Rising Hercules Progrise Key and the . *Cycloneriser Finishers: ** The End'|ジエンド| Jiendo}}: Gaiser jumps up into the air and delivers a rider kick covered in glowing white energy. ** : *Omega Caliber Finisher: ** Break'||}}: Gaiser slashes energy drawn from the caliber and uses the ability from the All Rising Hercules Progrise Key. }} }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation belt * - Transformation trinket * - Used to access Omega Hercules * - Carrying straps for Progrise Keys Weapons * * *Omega Blade Suit-equipped Weapons *'BulCrusher' *'Gigankitos' *'Arakune' Vehicles *Rise Cyclone Relationship to be added Behind the Scenes to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added *[[